


Entrenamiento

by battyMadison



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Bottom Will, Bottom Will Graham, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Dom Hannibal Lecter, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sub Will, Sub Will Graham, Top Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battyMadison/pseuds/battyMadison
Summary: Cuando Hannibal le propone eso durante la cena, Will le dedica una mirada larga y pesada. ¿Acaso su maldita bestia no tiene ya demasiado control de su vida? Pero claro que recuerda lo mucho que le gusta que sea así. Todos esos impulsos sumisos que ha tenido junto al deseo de que alguien más se haga cargo.Es que el sadismo de Hannibal, tan bien planteado en sus actividades extracurriculares, juega de manera complementaria a su propia sumisión. Todo eso coronado por el grandioso cuidado que tiene hacia él; su preocupación es un agrado tras cada relación sexual; su interés por verlo bien, esa dicotomía entre tenerlo contento y hacerlo sufrir.Pero de ahí a aceptar que solo se correrá si es follado, sin tocar su polla, es un poco mucho.--Post canon donde Hannibal entrena a Will para que solo use su exquisito culo para venirse. Nada más que decir, solo unos cuantos PWP en la que lo pasan muy bien.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Will nunca había pensado en su culo como un punto sexual. Bueno, al menos no antes de Hannibal (siempre marcando el antes y después en su vida).

Y no es que haya sido vainilla (quizás un poco). Solo que siempre se consideró un tipo con una libido baja y es que todas sus experiencias románticas finalizaron en el fracaso y si se masturbaba era solo para buscar algo de relajo y ver si así dormía (sumando a eso su heterosexualidad pasiva).

Así que nunca pensó en su culo como otra zona erógena o algo por el estilo y a partir del hecho de que Hannibal es el único hombre que lo pone, tampoco es que se le haya cruzado por la mente tratar con algún jueguito anal.

Porque sí, sincerándose, era vainilla en la cama.

Y desde que Hannibal se lo ha empezado a coger que Will se arrepiente de estar cruzando los 40 años sin haber sabido lo bien que se podía pasar así, cabeza enterrada entre sus brazos tiritones, ya sin poder soportar su peso, manteniendo las rodillas firmes en la cama solo por fuerza de voluntad y agradeciendo las manos que lo sostienen de las caderas.

Y es que Hannibal lo está empotrando contra el colchón. Toda esa fuerza inhumana siendo utilizada para follárselo con todo, su magnífica polla penetrándole hasta el alma, rozando los bordes sensibles de su aro abierto, las paredes llenas de nervio, acariciando su próstata como tanto le gusta.

—Me voy a venir, _Dios, Hannibal_ , ahh, vas hacer que me corra —solloza con los ojos cerrados y los labios abiertos, babeando como un idiota, sintiendo el placer recorrerle la espina y todo el cuerpo. No tiene ni que tocarse; es que es tan delicioso el peso encima y el miembro que lo está cogiendo cómo no sabía que necesitaba, que tanto quería. Solo puede emitir más gemidos, una de sus manos tirando de su propio pelo mientras su polla se viene y se viene goteando en la sábana.

-

-

-

Cuando Hannibal le propone _eso_ durante la cena, Will le dedica una mirada larga y pesada. ¿Acaso su maldita bestia no tiene ya demasiado control de su vida?

Pero claro que recuerda lo mucho que le gusta que sea así. Todos esos impulsos sumisos que ha tenido junto al deseo de que alguien más se haga cargo.

Y bueno, desde que Hannibal se enamoró de él completamente y decidió que Will es la excepción en su dominio de todas las cosas bastardas (lo que incluyó una conversación con negociaciones de límites bastante incómoda pero necesaria en la que prometió no hacerle daño nunca más), su relación va bastante bien.

Va excelente en realidad, mejor que cualquier que ha tenido antes y eso, lamentablemente, suma solo los dedos de una mano.

Es que el sadismo de Hannibal, tan bien planteado en sus actividades extracurriculares, juega de manera complementaria a su propia sumisión. Todo eso coronado por el grandioso cuidado que tiene hacia él; su preocupación es un agrado tras cada relación sexual; su interés por verlo bien, esa dicotomía entre tenerlo contento y hacerlo sufrir.

Pero de ahí a aceptar que solo se correrá si es follado, sin tocar su polla, es un poco mucho.

—Mi corazón —le dice poniendo esos ojos gigantes de enamorado—, ambos sabemos cuántas veces has tenido un orgasmo solo sintiéndome en tu interior. Esto es un paso más allá.

Si se sonroja no lo niega, frunciendo el ceño—. Puede ser pero esto es diferente, me estás quitando opciones, ¿es que solo tendría que ser con mi culo?

Cómo será el interés que tiene Hannibal en que acepte que ni lo intenta regañar por su lenguaje soez—. Así es, que dejes que tus músculos internos y tu próstata te permitan alcanzar tu placer. ¿Te he fallado alguna vez?

No. Es verdad. Y bueno, Will sabe desde el inicio de la conversación que terminará accediendo pero no por eso se lo hace más fácil. A regañadientes da un leve cabeceo—. Podríamos probar, al menos.

Y ahí está, esa sonrisa de gato malvado que pone su bestia.

—Pero antes —añade con voz firme—, quiero que no finjas que esto lo quieres hacer solo por mí. Quiero que admitas lo mucho que te pone caliente el verme todo cachondo de esa manera.

Hannibal lo mira ofendido y como si sus palabras no fueran ciertas hasta que el deseo porque le apruebe la propuesta vence—. Muy bien, ¿cómo no encontrar encantador tenerte a mi merced, que me regales tu dulce sumisión y tu exquisito cuerpo?

Finge ponderar por unos segundos—. Bueno, bueno, es lo más cerca que estarás de admitir el viejo pervertido que llevas dentro.

-

-

-

Es de esa forma que ahora se encuentra así, de estómago contra la cama con el culo alzado al aire y Hannibal detrás de él, viéndolo follarse con sus propios dedos. Minutos y minutos que ya se han convertido en horas.

—Tenemos que instruir a tu mente, mi querido Will, entrenar a ese maravilloso cerebro en comprender que todo tu placer está ahí, donde te estás tocando.

Will quiere tirarle un comentario molesto, algo como “tenemos me suena a plural”, pero sinceramente con más de media hora tocándose a sí mismo su cabeza solo quiere que esto se acabe. Su otra mano, apretando hasta dejar blanco los dedos arriba de su muslo, llega a temblar con el deseo de tocar su polla.

Cierra los ojos mientras se masajea, mientras toca los bordes de su agujero, tan humedecidos por el lubricante que cada ciertos minutos Hannibal le echa encima. Dios, es tan exquisita la sensación en esos nervios, en cómo con un poco de esfuerzo al estirar su brazo logra penetrarse más a fondo y acariciar su próstata.

Pero necesita más—. Por favor, _ahh_ —su gemido suena lloroso incluso a sus oídos.

Hannibal le besa una nalga y con sus grandes manos aprieta sus muslos, abriéndolo todavía más—. Vamos Will, sé que me puedes dar mucho más. Pero no encuentro que estés comportándote cómo debes.

Y diciéndole eso es que le detiene los dedos, sacándole la mano y dejándolo tan jodidamente vacío—. Quiero que solo toques el borde. Si pudieras verlo, Will, es como una flor exquisita.

Dios, y más encima debe soportar sus cursilerías hacia la pornográfica visión de su cuerpo. Con mucha pesadez le obedece, dejando las yemas acariciar la entrada a su orificio, sintiendo un poco la hinchazón en los músculos y el cómo se abre ante la sensación. Quiere tanto embestir sus dígitos dentro de sí mismo y volver a tocar su dulce punto.

—Así, Will, despacio, solo debes rodear la zona ¿sientes cómo si toda tu mente estuviera ahí, concentrada?

—Sí, sí, ahh —gime, hundiendo el rostro contra la almohada, probando su propia saliva en la tela, desesperado. Sus muslos tiritan y su polla solo se excita más, enrojecida, babeando tanto como su boca—, dios, Hannibal, necesito más, _por favor._

Siente una nueva caricia en sus nalgas: Hannibal abriéndolas de nuevo, marcándolo con sus uñas. Se lo puede imaginar mirándolo atento; esos ojos tan oscuros intensos en su parte más íntima, viéndolo entregarse así, solo porque lo quiere satisfacer.

Solo porque lo está entrenando para ser así, con buenos resultados. Porque Wll puede sentir el palpitar desde su interior, sus músculos comprimiéndose, necesitando un poco más, su polla tan erecta, tan lista para correrse y es que es verdad, es un putillo para este tipo de orgasmos—. _Por favor, Hannibal, dame más_.

Y es así como su bestia deja sus nalgas y Will lo siente mover dos dedos por el borde de su aro abierto, tembloroso. Y es así como lo siente, poco a poco, hundirlos en su interior hasta tocarlo ahí donde tanto lo necesita, entregándole un masaje exquisito y hecho para que culmine al fin.

Will solo puede gritar casi de dolor, sus manos apretándose en su cuerpo, en su muslo, en sus propios glúteos, su espalda contorneándose como si quisiera arrancar de la sensación que lo embarga, que lo tiene corriéndose como nunca antes. Dura segundos así, su polla solo soltando y soltando líquido en las sábanas, en su torso.

—Ves, mi amado, y esto es tan solo el comienzo, podrás venirte tantas veces quieras cuando follemos.

-

-

-

Hannibal se toma en serio eso de querer entrenarlo porque le prohíbe incluso el masturbarse (“el objetivo, mi querido Will, es que tu cerebro reenfoque tu placer. No perderemos terreno por nimiedades”).

Y claro, Will a estas alturas de su vida admite abiertamente que sí, le gusta, que sí, le ha entregado a un caníbal sádico y asesino serial su sumisión porque en el fondo es un puto masoquista adicto a ciertos tipos de masajes.

No se diga más, aunque refunfuñe lo está amando todo.

Como ahora, con Hannibal doblándolo casi por la mitad tras haberle pedido que sostuviera con sus propios brazos sus piernas hacia su pecho, mientras le besa su culo, lamiéndolo como si Will fuese su alimento preferido.

(Empezó con simples besos a sus nervios arrugados, a los bordes de su agujero, para luego sumar esa lengua en pequeñas penetraciones rápidas y tan deliciosas).

Will gime y gime y se aguanta arquearse solo para no perder la posición; el ardor en sus muslos tras sostenerlos por tanto rato así, en sus articulaciones, incluso sus brazos cansados. Pero nada de eso importa porque su conciencia se ha reducido a su culo, a su orificio, a los músculos internos que están siendo lamidos por esa lengua perfecta, que él aprieta y suelta solo porque se sienta tan bien.

— _Ahh_ , me estás comiendo tan rico —le dice, babeando, perdido en el mar de sensaciones, olvidando incluso su ignorado pene, rojo y goteando entre sus piernas abiertas y flexionadas. Ignorando lo apretado que se sienten sus testículos, solo pidiendo soltar todo lo que tienen dentro después de casi una semana sin venirse.

—Déjame correrme, por favor, Hannibal, sé que puedo hacerlo —asegura, lloriqueando un poco y es que cada vez que se encuentra cerca, el bastardo que tiene como amante se aleja de él, robándole el orgasmo.

Como ahora—. Mi perfecto chiquillo, eres una visión extraordinaria de libertinaje. ¿Crees que te mereces una recompensa?

Asiente con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo su maltrecho agujero abrirse y cerrarse, tan vacío, necesitando ser llenado de nuevo—. Sí, cariño, _vamos, dame más_.

Y ahí está de nuevo, esa maravillosa lengua de serpiente que tiene Hannibal, no solo hábil para manipularlo, que lo conoce tan bien. Lamiendo su perineo, el contorno de sus bolas, el borde de su aro hasta empezar a dar pequeñas penetraciones que van tomando fuerza y Will ya no se sabe nada más, solo puede apretar los brazos que sostienen sus muslos contra su torso y venirse con tanta intensidad que incluso eyacula en su propia boca.

De verdad que está amando este entrenamiento.


	2. Chapter 2

Hannibal cree estar viviendo en el paraíso. No es que su vida hubiese sido mala antes de Will, de hecho, la consideraba perfecta, pero después de tanto tiempo en el limbo de sentimientos desconocidos al encontrarse con su amado el tenerlo junto a él es el placer más grande que ha podido tocar.

En especial por lo mucho que lo consume la entrega de Will, su deseo, su sumisión. Y es que pasó tantos años queriéndolo así, saciar su hambre con su cuerpo, soñando con su aroma y la forma de sus facciones, que cogerlo es un encanto en sí mismo.

Por supuesto que no tiene problemas en admitírselo; Will merece saber cuánto lo atesora y lo quiere, cuánto lo excita como nadie ni nada lo ha hecho. 

Verlo ahora así es un placer en sí mismo; desnudo y gimoteando débilmente con sus manos amarradas a los postes de la cama, su pecho apretado y sus pezones humedecido por la saliva fría que aún los envuelve y por supuesto, sus piernas abiertas, rodillas hacia su torso, su delicioso culo igual de abierto y siento estrechado por un enorme dildo. 

Hannibal lo penetró con el juguete hace apenas cinco minutos, dejándolo enterrado nada más mientras terminaba de desvertirse también, pero Will ya está arqueándose como gata en celo; su dilatado orificio apretándose en los bordes, succionando la silicona en su interior como si la necesitara para alimentarse.

Podría vivir por siempre en estos momentos, piensa, acariciando esos fuertes muslos y lamiendo el sudor en su abdomen, ignorando por completo la polla erecta que humedece la pelvis que tirita ante el esfuerzo. El miembro de Will, hinchado e inútil, amarrado en la base por una tela tan azul como sus ojos.

Oh, sí tan solo hubiese decidido seducirlo sin nada de juegos, acostarse con él y poseerlo de esta forma. Iniciar un entrenamiento de este estilo antes que provocarle su locura.

— _Dios, Hannibal_ , necesito correrme, por favor, por favor, no me hagas esto —le ruega con voz llorosa Will, sus nalgas apretándose más mientras su espina se levanta de la cama. Su precioso rostro está mojado por la transpiración y las lágrimas, lo que solo resalta la oscuridad de la barba en su quijada, de sus pestañas negras y el color de sus ojos.

—Eres lo más bello que he visto Will —asegura ignorando su desesperación y también su propia necesidad—, esto que estamos haciendo es para ti. No seas un mártir cuando ambos sabemos lo mucho que te gusta que te toque de esta forma.

Will solloza más fuerte, sus manos volviéndose blancas al hacer fuerza con sus tendones—. Entonces cógeme pero haz algo, ahh, no me dejes así.

Besa una de sus rodillas y con un poco de fuerza toma la base del consolador para empezar a embestirlo con lentitud. El gemido que suelta Will es doloroso, su estómago hundiéndose y levantándose al igual que sus caderas, buscando penetrarse con más fuerza. 

—Así Will, sabemos que quieres que te lo haga duro, ¿no? Lo mucho que necesitas algo dentro de ti. Podría llenarte todo el día, probar diferentes juguetes para mantenerte satisfecho aquí —afirma mientras toca el borde caliente y abierto del agujero, sintiéndolo temblar.

Will asiente cerrando los ojos y dejando escapar más lágrimas de placer, mordiéndose los labios, piernas cayendo más separadas y sus testículos apretándose mientras su inútil miembro descansa en su abdomen, tan mojado como suele estarlo en sus sesiones.

—Quiero que te vengas desde este punto —continúa, penetrándolo más fuerte y con su otra mano sigue acariciando el aro, enamorado de los espasmos que causan la succión. Agacha más su cuerpo hasta poder lamer los testículos de Will, su perineo, terminando el recorrido saboreando el temblor de la estrechez que embarga la silicona, lo caliente de la piel en el rosado orificio.

Así es cómo lo siente, ese exquisito cuerpo apretándose al punto de que no puede mover más el juguete, enterrado en lo más profundo, mientras Will grita y grita. Separa los labios de su culo para observar su rostro contorsionando en placer, las lágrimas derramándose en su cara, uniéndose a los fluidos que manchan su cuerpo.

Es tal la belleza de la visión que se compadece porque continúa dando estocadas con el dildo pero abandona el tocar su agujero para soltar el amarre de su polla, la que empieza a soltar semen como una fuente, sin necesitar de mayor contacto.

Cree que pasa una vida ahí, mirando la escena perfecta de Will ahogado de plenitud, esperando por los últimos temblores dejarlo para sacar con cuidado el consolador, ojos fijos en lo abierto que lo deja, en el pestañeo incesante de esos músculos pidiendo ser llenados de nuevo.

—Dios, Hannibal —murmura Will cuando recupera su voz, sus ojos aún cerrados—, a mi edad no debería seguir corriéndome así —se queja sin real molestia—. Por favor suéltame, me encanta que me trates como un putillo pero no creo que mis hombros permitan que sigamos atándome.

Es rápido en responder a su solicitud, soltando sus manos y masajeando las muñecas—. Por supuesto, mi cariño, te necesito en forma, pues bien has recibido tu placer por esta noche pero aún falta el mío.

Will pestañea con sueño, una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro la que acerca hasta besarlo, rodeándole con sus brazos dentro de la uve que hacen sus muslos separados—. Por supuesto —lo imita al separarse, mejillas todavía sonrojadas de pasión—, tú sabes que estoy para que hagas lo que quieras conmigo.

Y diciendo eso se da vuelta, acostándose de estómago hasta levantar sus caderas, vientre y rodillas en el colchón, piernas tan abiertas y ahí, su dilatado agujero solo esperando por más.

No puede no echarse encima de su cuerpo, besando el sudor aún caliente que miente en su cuello, posando sus manos en sus caderas mientras con sus propios muslos abre los que tiene debajo. Suelta una para con una palma tomarse a sí mismo, temblando con el deseo de venirse, de poder hincarse en su interior. Es tan fácil enterrarse dentro de él, Will abierto y dilatado, que lo penetra de una sola estocada, montándolo con fuerza.

—Hannibal, _¡así!_ Ahh, no hay como tenerte a ti, me lo haces como nada —lo escucha gemir, su voz ensoñada, mejilla apoyada en la sábana. Respira en su cabello, lame la piel que encuentra, moviéndose y moviéndose, persiguiendo su placer mientras lo agarra de las caderas, atrayéndolo contra su cuerpo.

—Quiero tenerte así siempre, Will —murmura en su oído, besando el lóbulo—, abierto y listo para recibirme cuando sea y cuando quiera. Estarás siempre pendiente, deseando que te tome, entrenado para que tu placer solo sea por mí.

Will suelta un sollozo, su cuerpo seguro que sobre estimulado, pero las palabras solo parecen excitarlo pues levanta su culo hundiendo todavía más su torso contra la cama, estirando las manos para afirmarse de la almohada junto a su cabeza—, ¡sí! quiero eso, _Hannibal_ , _Dios_ , ahh, quiero que me cogas, _que me lo metas más fuerte_.

Y ahí lo siente, esa exquisita succión, el orificio de Will dando nuevos espasmos y apretándolo de manera tan deliciosa. Suelta una mano para tomar su polla olvidada, notando con satisfacción que aunque está caliente se mantiene flácida y que el orgasmo de su amado está siendo solo mediante su próstata.

—Así, cariño mío, tan estrecho, apriétame más —le dice en su cuello, su propia voz entrecortándose con cada embestida. Will gime con voz aguda, su boca vociferando pequeños lloriqueos húmedos, sus caderas ayudándolo a penetrarse y esas exquisitas paredes entregándole un masaje que en segundos lo hacen venirse en su interior.

Da unas pequeñas estocadas, penetrándolo profundo y mojándolo por dentro; su semen escapándose por el orificio maltratado y mojando incluso sus testículos. Besa y besa con torpeza su cuello, dejándose caer unos instantes arriba de su cuerpo, solo separándose para acostarse en su lado con el propósito de no ahogarlo.

Respira hondo mientras se acomoda, enamorado de la visión de Will tan follado, su rostro parece dormido pero sus exhalaciones siguen fuertes, sus labios mojados y un poco de saliva escapando de esa boca mordida. Con suavidad deja una mano en sus rizos, acercando sus rostros para depositarle un beso, encantado del calor que emiten sus mejillas.

—Me haces feliz, Will —dice al separarse, acariciando una vez más esa melena desparramada. Will hace un sonido similar al ronroneo de un gato contento, ojos todavía cerrados, acurrucándose contra la cama.

—Dios, Hannibal, no siento nada de mi cintura hacia abajo.

Sonríe un poco y con sus brazos lo atrae contra sí, ignorando el sudor que empieza a enfriarse en sus pieles—, pero para eso estoy yo. En unos minutos te prepararé un baño caliente y te llevaré en mis brazos.

Un ojo azul se abre y lo mira apoyado contra su pecho—, una excelente cogida y servicio de spa, creo que me estoy beneficiando gratamente de este entrenamiento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es puro PWP sin mayores argumentos jajaja

**Author's Note:**

> Qué les pareció? espero que todo bien! jajaja  
> Acá nada de angustia o problemas de relación, solo dos caníbales asesinos que se aman y aman coger juntos <3
> 
> Creo que serán unos cuatro capítulos, porque también estoy escribiendo otros PWP (y esa serie de PWP en el canon, no la he olvidado jiji), que espero ir subiendo dos veces por semana, puede que miércoles y sábado.
> 
> Si pueden, dejen un comentario que siempre me anima el día, más en estos meses pandémicos <3


End file.
